The Guardian of Childhood's Freedom
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Elsa has been imprisoned all her childhood because of her gift. Her childhood cut short, fear dominated much of her life as a child. But when a certain winter spirit accidentally comes across her, her fate changed. Her entire purpose changed.
1. Chapter 1: Frosted Stories

Okay… I'm a new writer… And I'm awkward… sorta.

Anyways, I got the inspiration for this story from while I was browsing DeviantArt and I also used the pic as my Avatar. Here is the link where I got it, you know… incase of copyright. I don't want to plagarize. post/72101957781

Lets get started, shall we?

Disclaimer: Frozen and ROTG belongs to Disney and Dreamworks respectively. The Snow Queen and The Guardians of Childhood belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Willaim Joyce, respectively. Sadly, I'm neither. Haha. Sigh~

The Guardian of Childhood's Freedom

By C.S. Isui

Chapter 1: Frosted Stories

Elsa sat by her window, breathing slowly while muttering the words her father taught her.

"_Conceal, Don't Fell,Don't Let it Show"_

She rocked herself slowly while curled into a ball, on her widndow, an intricate design of frost began to form. She could hear Anna laughing outside, playing in the castle grounds. She longed to play with her sister, to dance with her among the falling amber autumn leaves, laughing along as they would lie down on huge piles of the dried leaves. However, her sister's safety must come first. There is no room for her selfish, petite desires. Her sister's welfare is more important than hers.

-{+}-

Night came and Elsa still hasn't moved from her balled up position. The frost on her window into an erratic design that mirrors her loneliness and pain. Elsa looked up, her eyes red from crying because of fear. She looked out her window, trying to find hope in the night sky. She quickly turned away, however. The stars twinkled so similarly to the snowflakes that force themselves from her fingertips. They pained her so much but she could not bring herself to hate the snow. Its her abilities she despised. If only she were normal, then she would be able to play with Anna and never put her to danger.

Slowly, Elsa went to her bed and lighted ther bedside lamp. She picked up the book lay at her bedside table. It was a book about Jack Frost and how he mastered over the snow and ice. It was Elsa's favorite book. She held the book with her tiny, shivering hands and embraced it.

"I wish I can control my snow like you, Mr. Jack Frost. Or better yet, please take them away."

-{+}-

A lone figure skipped above the rooftops of Arendelle, with him, the winds of winter came. Jack Frost has come to bring the winter to Arendelle. The wind danced in his silver hair as he used his staff to create a soft fall of snow and with each window he passed, he created a beautiful array of frost patterns for the people of Arendelle to enjoy. He laughed as the winds picked up pace and let himself be carried away. He smiled as he saw the white wonderland that he has made.

Passing by the castle, Jack noticed a room with light. Curious to see who was awake at such a dead hour, he approached the room, only to be surprised that the interior was covered with snow and a little girl was curled like a kitten, sleeping soundly in the bed.

"I didn't do that…" Jack said out loud. "But more importantly, that little girl needs to get out of that room!"

Jack used the wind to open the sleeping princess's window. She moved slightly to the sound to the unlatched window but didn't wake. Jack noticed that the child looked to comfortable sleeping in the snow-covered room. She intruiged him. She didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. An idea popped into his head.

"Did you make it snow here, little princess?" he said out loud

Chuckling to himself, Jack dismissed the idea but was still having the benefit of the doubt.

"_What if she did?"_ he wondered.

He noticed a book the little girl held in a tight, loving embrace. Skillfully, he manuevered himself in the air so he could see the title without having to disturb the girl.

_Jack Frost : Master of the Ice and Snow_

Jack couldn't help but stare at the book.

"_Maybe she believes…"_ he thought hopefully.

"S-stay away f-from m-me!"

Jack's gaze snapped back to the princess. She was having a nightmare.

"I-I don't w-want to h-hurt you!"

Jack couldn't understand. How can such a sweet-looking little girl hurt anyone?

"Leave her be, Pitch." Jack said courageously. Only a fading sinister laugh replied.

Jack wanted to comfort the sleeping girl but didn't know how. He was scared that if he tried, his efforts would be all for nought because no matter how much he tried, he would only pass through everyone. But the spark brought by the book the princess held gave him hope and his will to help gave him strength.

"Maybe she believes," he said, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"P-please! I-I don't want to freeze y-you!"

Jack hand stopped in mid-air.

"_Did she just say she'll __**freeze**__ someone?" _he wondered. His interest only grew more and more.

His hand continued to her forehead and to his surprise, he could hold her. Gently, Jack stroked her hair, marvelling at the warmth he hasn't felt for a very long time. He was happy. He caressed her cheeks softly, causing the girl to twitch.

"Sssh… It's alright. It's only Jack here. You won't freeze me." He said. "There's no need to be scared."

Jack smiled as the girl's face softened in expression and her breathing relaxed.

"Good Snowdrop. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Jack chuckled.

That night, Jack stayed indoors, keeping a certain sleeping princess safe.

-{+}-

Elsa observed at the on her windows. For the beginning weeks of winter, her windows have displayed a fantastic display of characters that depict fairytales. She enjoyed looking for the characters she recognized. The frost gave her ample amounts of entertainment that kept her happy. For once, Elsa wasn't afraid, or sad, or lonely. Every morning when she would wake up, she would immediately rush to see if there would be a new story frosted on her windows. Elsa never gave much thought about how the images came to her window. She just attributed it to the nightmare-less nights hse has been experiencing recetly. Elsa would dream about playing with her sister again, she would dream about a huge, wonderful Ice Castle with a magnificent crystalline chandelier and Olaf coming to life. Oh, how she wished her dreams would come true but she was already happy enough that the frosted stories kept her company. She was very happy seeing the nice dreams as she slept. But the most mysterious dream she would always have is a dream about a young boy, possibly a teenager, wearing a brown cape and a white shirt with brown knee-length pants. The boy had the most beautiful silver hair and sparkly blue eyes. Before she would wake, she would always hear his voice, as if hearing it from a dream.

"_That's my little Snowdrop."_


	2. Chapter 2: Insidious Warning

A great big THANK YOU for my very first readers.

Anyways, here's Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 2 : Insidious Warning

"Elsa, guess what! Jack Frost made it snow last night! Do you want to build a snowman with me? C'mon Elsa, let's go out and play!"

Anna was knocking at her elder sister's door again. She missed her so badly that she promised herself never to stop trying to reach Elsa, no matter what. She just wished she knew why it had to be like this.

"Elsa, I've been waiting for ever to play with you."

"Go away, Anna."

"Okay, bye."

Anna walked away down hearted but was certainly determined to try again tomorrow.

-{+}-

Jack saw everything as he was perched on a nearby tower. He pitied the relationship of the two sister princesses. He understood Anna's longing and he also understood Elsa's will to protect. He admired Elsa's strength. He knew how lonely Elsa is.

That night, Jack once again stayed with the sleeping Elsa. She had a very bad day. She attempted to go to Anna's room to apologize for being so cold and to accept the offer of playing in the snow. She figured since it was already snowing, she wouldn't be much of a threat to Anna. But she proved herself wrong when she accidentally froze one of the armors in the hallway. Elsa ran back into her room, shaking. She never left her room again afterwards. Not even for lunch when one of the servants knocked at her door. Elsa just sat by her window sill, watching the sky turn dark.

Jack had finally accepted the fact that Elsa also had the powers of ice and snow. But he had also accepted the fact that their perspectives of ice and snow are polar opposites. For him, snow was a source of fun and excitement, truly beautiful and wondrous. For Elsa, it was a source danger and harm, an embodiment of fear and disaster.

"Hey there, Snowdrop. Not so much of a snow day for you, huh?"

Jack sat at the edge of Elsa's bed, feeling the texture of the sheets.

"I remember when I first discovered that I can't be seen by people. It felt harsher that the worst snow storm I made. Yeah, I felt alone too. But unlike me, you have your sister."

He made his way into Elsa's window and began telling his story in the frost.

-{+}-

Elsa woke up sluggish that morning. She didn't have any dreams besides the boy with the blue eyes. Slowly, Elsa washed her face and made for her windows. She sat down, rubbing her eyes and looked at the frost. She recognized the most prominent figure shown in the frost. It was the boy from her dreams. Elsa saw how sad his story was. He woke up without having any memory, discovering his abilities and then finding out that people can't see or hear him. She saw how he spread winter all over the world from then on and how happy he was whenever he sees children having fun in the snow he had made. Elsa marveled at the frosted story. It was about how someone like her lived and how he felt happiness despite his solidarity.

"Princess Elsa, will you be coming down for breakfast?"

"Yes, Gerda. I think I will. "

Elsa had to force herself away from the window sill. Putting on her day gloves, she gave the window one last look before leaving.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Gerda.

Elsa had realized that someone had been playing with the frost on her windows. And it certainly wasn't her.

"_Jack Frost must be real."_

-{+}-

Jack observed Elsa from a safe distance. He wasn't if he should keep the distance. If he could touch her, then surely, she can see him. And for once, Jack didn't want to be seen. Jack felt that seeing him would only scare Elsa. Helping her get a good night sleep and a good morning was enough.

"I hope you like my story, Snowdrop. I worked on it the whole night. Your window's too big and I wanted it to be very detailed just for you." He said out loud as if the princess can hear him.

Jack watched as Elsa observed her windows. He saw how she sucked in every bit of detail he made. He saw how her eyes twinkle with awe and curiosity. He felt a tug in his gut. He always feels the tug in his gut whenever Elsa's eyes twinkle.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled as he saw Elsa gave his work a parting look.

And somehow, Jack felt something was about to happen.

-{+}-

"Hello Frost."

Jack was minding his own snow business in the North Mountain when a sinister voice spoke from the dark.

"How's the little Princess?"

Jack put his guard up, his staff ready to defend.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight you, Jack. I just came to give a warning."

Pitch Black's voice echoed from every corner of the mountain.

"See this as a friendly reminder…."

"Leave Elsa alone Pitch."

A cold sinister chuckle replied Jack.

"Oh, I can't do that. You see, Jack, Princess Elsa literally lives in fear that she might hurt her sister. She's such a delicious specimen, I just can't let go of such a treat. No matter what happens, and remember my words, Frost. Elsa will eventually be swallowed by fear."


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy with the Blue Eyes

Great big round of applause to all those who read, favored and followed my TGoCF. Now, let's see some reviews! I need to know how you people feel about my story, what you think is going to happen and if I should give a cameo from one of the other members of the Big Four. Rapunzel showed up for Elsa's coronation… Did you know that?

Yes, I am improving the format of my stories. I have finally discovered the genius that is the COMPUTER!...

I'm joking. Of course I know how to use a bloody computer.

Anyways…

Here's chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

The Boy with the Blue Eyes

"Elsa, Anna, after breakfast, the two of you will continue to your studies. Kai and Gerda will call if it is time for lunch. Anna, I'll teach you how to ride a horse after lunch. Elsa, you remember last week's lesson I gave you, Correct?"

"Yes, Papa. The reigns are my hands, the horse is my friend. I need not be afraid." Elsa answered as she put down her glass filled with honey-sweetened milk.

"Very good."

The royal family of Arendelle sat at the breakfast table, eating their meals. It had been a quiet morning for the family. Elsa wanted to finish her breakfast quickly so she can return to her room; Anna was trying to find the perfect time to speak with Elsa; and their parents spoke of mostly of the upcoming visit of the Royal Family of Corona.

"Papa, why can't Elsa and I have our studies together?"

Anna asked as she poked the egg yolks from her sunny-side up with a piece of bread.

"Elsa is much older than, you dear. She gets advanced classes."

"Buch we ushed choo shtudy chogejer…" Anna spoke as she chewed her bread, now covered in egg yolk.

"Anna, sweetie, mind your manners…"

"Sorry, Gerda."

Elsa looked at Anna's reflection in the porcelain milk jug. She watched her sister convince their father that they should study together again. Even though they sat opposite to each other, Elsa found it awkward to look straight at her sister. Like Anna, she missed studying together. They used to have fun pretending that their tutor was a monster and they'll only be set free from the monster's dungeon if they could answer his questions correctly.

Elsa played with the slices of ham on her plate. She used to sneak them to Anna every breakfast time and Anna would put extra honey on her milk in return. Afterwards, they would sneak into the kitchen to steal chocolate caramels.

"Anything wrong, Elsa, dear?"

Coming back to her senses, Elsa saw the concerned face of their head butler, Kai.

"Oh, umm… Nothing's wrong Kai." She said, taking a piece of the meat to her mouth.

Giving up on her attempts to convince their father, Anna looked at Elsa with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Pssst… Elsa… Wanna build an igloo with me? I don't want to study today because I already did that yesterday." Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Anna, didn't father say we need to study? And I'm going to be busy." replied Elsa as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay… But you will build a snowman with me, right? It's much faster to make."

"Anna, I need to study the History of Scandinavia. I can't build a snowman with you."

"Eww… History is gross. Why don't you make a snow angel with me instead? Just one, please?"

"Anna, please…"

"Fine, just one teensy, weensy snowball."

"Anna, you and Elsa need to learn as much as you can in order to be really good princesses. You do want to be a good princess, right?"

It was their mother who spoke this time.

"Yes, Mama."

"Then you will follow Elsa's example. I think History is gross too, but we can learn a lot form it."

"Yes, Mama. I will."

Elsa looked at Anna's down-hearted form. She didn't like shutting her sister out. She wanted to spend time like old times, as well.

"Anna, if you want, I can help you with Hist-" Elsa was cut short when she heard her father clear his throat.

"Elsa, you should know better."

Elsa looked down at her plate, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yes, Papa."

Excusing herself from the table, Elsa, ran as fast as she could to her room.

* * *

"Why did it have to be like this?!" Elsa said as she slammed her door. Upon impact, frost appeared on her door and the doorframe. Elsa stood in the middle of ehr room pulling her gloves off and began rubbing her hands as if there is dirt that needed to be removed. As she did that, ice began to cover her walls.

"None of this would have happened if I were normal like Anna."

Elsa stomped her tiny feet to and a thick layer of ice covered her bedroom floor. Not noticing what he had done, Elsa plomped herself on her bed face down and muffled her screams with her pillows. Icicles erupted from the ice that covered her walls and with each scream she made, the icicles became sharper and more lethal. Elsa continued to release all the loneliness, anger and hurt she has felt.

"Elsa, honey, open your door!"

A loud banging sound came from her door. Elsa looked up and saw the results of her outburst. Her eyes grew big and her body began to shake.

"Oh no... no... no... no... no... no... no..." Elsa muttered as she curled her self into a ball. Hugging her legs, she rocked herself back and forth, trying to keep calm. All the anger and frustrattion she had felt turn to fear and shock.

"I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have..." she began to mutter.

The banging on her door continued but Elsa couldn't move from her curled position. She was petrified with fear.

* * *

Pitch Black watched the scene before him with silent delight. He smiled as Elsa's parents burst thru the door and stop in surprise when they saw what their daughter had done. The king and queen moved with caution as they approached their daughter. Pitch was delighted that Elsa's fear was powerful enough to influence others.

"Such delicious fear, Elsa. You are really one of a kind..."

Pitch circled the room, silently listening.

"Elsa, calm down. Being upset only makes it worse."

Elsa was still shaking in her curled position.

"Elsa, honey, it's going to be alright... You just need to calm down... Please, Elsa. I know it's hard for you but please, do this for Anna."

Elsa managed to look up to her parents, who were both looking with concern and fear. She nodded.

Elsa's parents stayed for a little longer before leaving. Elsa sat alone on her window sill again.

"Oh, Elsa... This won't be the last time something like this will happen. Fear... Fear will always follow you."

Pitch Black left Elsa crying silently on her window sill.

* * *

Jack Frost was in the fjords when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Hello again, Frost."

Jack didn't respond. He didn't want Pitch ruining his day.

"I just came by to tell you... A little someone has caused a little problem which for me isn't much of a problem at all."

Jack turned around with wide eyes. Expecting to see Pitch, Jack had his staff ready. Instead, he caught a glimpse of Elsa's window.

A fading chuckle resounded Jack's ears as he rushed to see the little princess.

He wasn't thinking of anything. The only this that was in his mind was that Elsa needed him and he needed to be with Elsa. He knew how vulnerable Elsa was when it comes to fear. Jack felt that it was his responsibility to help Elsa, to be with her. He also needed to see if Elsa was alright. He wouldn't be able to bear if something happened to Elsa.

Jack flew as fast as he could to Elsa's window. The wind became stronger and colder.

_"Don't worry Elsa, Jack is coming."_

With the last measure of distance closing in, Jack realized the recklessness he had done.

Elsa was staring at him with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Was it Real?

You guys are making me feel like Christmas in February. You guys shouldve seen me squeal with happiness.

OroRosa: My dear, you are the first one who followed the story of Jack and Elsa, the first one to favor it and I hope you will be with the tale until the end. As for Jack and Elsa, I planned for them to have a romantic relationship. But not on my early chapters. But I will put hints of it on Jack, then later on Elsa. But not while Elsa is still a little girl.

CheleOnRage712: Thanks so much for loving my story. I appreciate your delight.

I hoping for more reviews!

C.S. Isui

Here's Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Was it real?

Jack floated frozen on front of Elsa's window. He didn't know what to do. He felt awkward and foolish.

_"C'mon Jack. Youre not even sure if youre the one she's looking at! Maybe she's looking past you or something relatively impossible because she is freaking making eye contact. Yeah.. That's it."_

Jack mentally face-palmed. Jack looked at Elsa who was staring back at him. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue and looked like glass orbs. They were beautiful but the fact that they were swollen means that his Snowdrop had been crying again. Jack didn't like it when Elsa cried. It hurt him seeing her like that.

Jack was raising his hand to wave as an experiment if Elsa can really see him. Instead, curtains now covered his view.

* * *

"I must be going crazy!"

Elsa rushed to her bed and hid underneath the covers. She hugged her pillow. It was the boy with the blue eyes from her dream. He was _**floating outside her window!**_ Or so he could be. He shouldn't have. Elsa was sure she only saw him in her dreams, not in real life. And surely enough, nobody can float.

_"Tch. But someone like me can exist?" _Elsa mentally pinched herself.

"No, I'm not going crazy. My eyes probably blurred because I'm crying. There isn't a boy floating out my window. Nope! Absolutely none at all." she said to herself as she started to remove her covers. However, she ducked back in when she heard her windpw unlatch.

"G-gerda? K-kai? Is that you?" Elsa said meekly. Nobody answered, not even the sound of footsteps came.

"Maybe it's my imagination."

Slowly, Elsa removed her covers while keeping her eyes closed. When she had completely removed the blanket, she slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes.

"You know, Snowdrop, you look cute doing that."

Elsa saw the floating boy again. Only this time he was perched on a staff with a curled end. Not knowing what else to do, Elsa screamed.

* * *

Elsa was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her high pitched voice echoed Jack's ears.

_"Damn, something behind me must be really scary. Way to go, thing-behind-me. Thanks for making Snowdrop scream." _

He gave himself another mental face-palm.

"Seriously Jack?" he muttered to himself. He looked at Elsa who stopped screaming. She was looking at him like it was her first time seeing people. Although, Jack knew he wasn't exactly "people" material so, he figured it made sense for Elsa to stare at him like that.

"Who are you, and h-how did you..." Elsa muttered. She was holding a pillow like it was a shield. "N-never mind... Please, j-just go."

Jack leaned towards Elsa. "You can see me?"

Elsa looked at him like he said something stupid.

"Of course I can see you. But please, just leave. Youre not going to be safe here."

Jack stepped down from his staff and walked towards Elsa.

"P-please.. s-stay away..."

Jack smiled at Elsa, trying to say that he means no harm and that nothing bad will happen.

"It's okay Snowdrop. I won't hurt you."

Elsa still continued to back away. She kept the pillow, posed as a shield, her hands shaking. She looked at Jack with fear in her eyes.

"Nothing to be scared of... I told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Elsa threw her pillow at him at it hit Jack flat in the face.

"Look, mister, I don't know you and I don't trust you. But please leave. I can't have you here. You'll just get hurt."

Jack stopped and then smiled his most charming smile.

"Elsa. Snowdrop, how can you possibly hurt ol' Jack Frost?"

Jack smiled at Elsa who was stunned. He thought Elsa would let him come closer. But he didn't expect the way she'd asnwer.

"STOP LYING! Jack Frost is the amazing Prince of the Snow and Ice! You just have white hair and blue eyes. YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE JACK FROST!"

Jack stood in shock as the little girl infront of him shouted that he was the "Amazing Prince of the Snow and Ice." He just stood and then he burst into a fit laughter Jack Frost laughed harder than he ever had since his awakening.

"S-stop laughing. I said nothing funny, you- you Flying Jack Frost Impersonator you!"

Jack's laugh faded into a playful chuckle.

"Would you like to see a magic trick, Snowdrop?"

Elsa shook her head with the intensity of her disagreement.

"No. I want you to leave."

"Awww. but I really want to do a magic trick right now. Please?"

"No. You need to leave, right now."

"C'mon Snowdrop. Just one and then I'll leave."

"No. Just leave. I don't want you here."

Jack chuckled softly ans smirked.

"Fine, I'll leave."

Elsa watched as the boy who called himself Jack Frost approached her window. She saw how he opened it by directing the wind with his staff. Elsa's mouth gaped open as the cold wind blasted into her room.

"Bye-bye Snowdrop."

Jack waved goodbye with a playful grin on his face and positioned himself to jump.

"Wait! Stop!"

Jack smirked to himself

_"Ha! It worked! I'm such a genius."_

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" he asked.

Elsa carefully took a few step to Jack.

"Are you really Jack Frost?"

Elsa looked at the ground meekly while her hands squeezed each other on her back.

"No, I'm a Flying Jack Frost Impersonator."

Jack perched himself on his staff again, amused at Elsa's raspberry red face.

"If you are Jack Frost, then PROVE IT!"

Jack set himself downfrom his staff and walked to the princess. Elsa backed away quickly.

"Why are you still backing away from me? Are we playing tag?" asked Jack.

"No, Im just taking safety precar-tions."

"Precautions for what?"

"None of your business!"

Elsa knew nobody should know about her abilities. She was taking extra precaution on this pushy boy. She didn't want to harm him because she somehow felt a certain warm glow from him. although she doesn't know why. Elsa felt that she had known him for quite sometime.

Jack continued to approach Elsa until she's cornered. Jack smirked when he saw Elsa put her hands into her jacket. Jack lifted his hand as Elsa squeezed her eyes and hugged her body together in fear that she might freeze the bold stranger. A hand patted Elsa's head.

"You know, Snowdrop, you should stop squirming like a worm." Jack chuckled. Elsa opened her eyes in surprise. She looked at Jack with the awe of a child seeing something unimaginable.

"You didn't freeze..." she muttered.

"Of course I didn't freeze. I told you, I'm Jack Frost. I'm already frozen. At least, hypothetically.."

"Hai-po-the-di-ta-li?"

"Hypothetically. It means to describe something based on something people think of."

"Oh. But youre not frozen."

"No, I'm not. But I can freeze things."

Elsa was dumbfounded by what Jack said.

"You can freeze things too?

Jack knelt down to Elsa.

"Well, I wouldn't be called Jack Frost if I couldn't, right?"

Elsa held out her hand, reaching to touch Jack's hands. Jack willingly held hers.

"Aren't you afraid?"

Jack shook his head.

"Elsa, you shouldn't let fear keep you imprisoned for being who you are."

"But, I hurt Anna..."

"I'm sure you didn't mean to.-"

A loud knocking came to Elsa's door causing Jack to stop.

"Princess Elsa, Are you okay?! Is everything alright?!"

Jack smirked at Elsa while making a shush gesture. He nimbly went to Elsa' window and mouthed

_"I'll be back soon, Snowdrop." _and jumped off into the fjords.

Elsa stood still not knowing what to do. She just stared at where Jack jumped off.

"Princess Elsa, are you alright?!"

Elsa was snapped back to reality and opened her door. Kai was there with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard you scream, Princess. Is everything, okay? I'm sorry if I took too long."

Elsa shook her head.

"It's.. uuuhhhh... fine, Kai. Nothings wrong... I'm... uhhh.. fine. Yes. Totally fine. I screamed because I uuhhh... think I saw a ... uuhmmm.. a polar bear. Yeah. That's it."

Kai looked ta Elsa with a disbelieving look.

"I really am okay."

"If you say so, Princess. Just ring if you need help. And please don't lie again. You make a terrible liar."

Kai bowed down and left Elsa. With nothing else to do, Elsa sat by her window sill looking at the fjords.

_"Was all that real?"_


	5. Chapter 5: For the First Time in Forever

Thank you soooo much to everyone who read, reviewed, favored and followed TGoCF. I am really feeling loved. I love reading and re-reading your reviews. It gets me fueled up to write. So keep those reviews piling up and coming in, okay?

Oh and guys, do you still remember Enchanted? The Disney film where an animated princess gets transported to the real world? Yeah, well, the lady who is supposed to be Robert's fiancee, the one with the black hair and later on gets to be the one who marries prince Edward in Andalasia? The actress that played her is Idina Menzel, Elsa's voice. I just found out now. Who knew, neh?

BTW, I've been missing on the disclaimers. So Imma make one.

I am not a theif. Just an avid fan. Frozen and ROTG don't belong to me but to Disney and Dreamworks respectively. Again, I am not a theif. Just an avid fan.

Now, here's Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 5

For the First time in Forever, There was Fun

The rest of the day was uneventful for Elsa. She didn't leave her room, she didn't study her history books, she didn't talk during lunch. All she did was ponder about the events that have happened. The boy said he would return. Will he return? Elsa has convinced herself that if the boy with the blue eyes retrun, he has proven himself to be Jack Frost. However, that doesn't mean she'll trust him. Maybe a bit, but not completely.

Night had already taken over day and Elsa had lit her lamp lay down on her bed. Elsa stared at the flame with boredom.

_"He didn't return..."_

Elsa extinguished the flame of her lamp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jack's day consisted of hunting down Pitch. He did that as soon as he left Elsa's room. He couldn't forgive Pitch for what he had done to his Snowdrop. Elsa was the first one he can actuall be with, the only one who see, hears and feels him. It became his self-proclaimed duty to be her protector, her guardian. Somehow, after their official meeting, Elsa became his beacon of light, his hope that people will soon believe in him. He would never hurt Elsa.

Night had conquered day when he noticed how far he had traveled. With his efforts, fruitless, Jack started to return to his Snowdrop.

_"I'm on my way, Snowdrop."_

* * *

_Elsa was running._

_People were calling her a monster and they backed themselves away from her._

_"Please, just stay away from me. I don't want to hurt anybody..." she said as two guards tried to apprehend her. Elsa held up her hands as a gesture of non-violent intent, instead, she shot a blast of ice, freezing the floor where a small moustached man stood._

_"Monster... MONSTER!" he pointed at her accusingly._

_Not knowing what else to do, she ran away with only the thought of escaping on her mind._

_"Lonely, isn't it... Fear will accompany you, my queen..." A faint whisper in the wind said._

_Elsa turned around frantically. Nobody was around. Elsa was scared... She doesn't know what to do, or where to go..._

_"You can't escape fear, Elsa... Not now, Not ever..." the whisper she heard grew louder as tear in her eyes formed._

_As Elsa ran further and further towards the North Mountain, the wind chuckled..._

Elsa gripped her sheets as her nightmare continued. Sweat beaded her brow and her breathing sped up. She woke up with a start.

Breathing in heavily, Elsa hugged herself tightly.

* * *

Jack was speeding to Arendelle. The winter winds howled as he commanded them to hasten. Icy winds cradled Arandelle as Jack Frost arrived and faded quickly when he stopped at Elsa's window. He saw her curled up in the dark. He opened her window and she looked up. He could see in the moonlight the tears that stained her eyes. She had been crying again.

"You... came... back..." she said between sobs.

"Well, of course I came back. I promised you, didn't I?"

Elsa nodded, trying to wipe her tears from her face.

"Why is my little Snowdrop crying? Did you miss me?" Jack said, sporting a cocky but sweet grin.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. She did wait for him to arrive, didn't she? Elsa smiled at Jack for the first time, but her eyes were downcast and scared.

"I had a nightmare. I saw myself being called a monster and people hated me. Then I ran away. A voice called me queen too. It said that fear will never leave me."

Jack sat beside Elsa. Carefully, he raised his hand so he could pat her head. As he did, he felt Elsa shift her position and she ended up curling on her side, her head on his lap.

"Jack, I'm scared."

Jack's heart was filled with unknown warmth. Gently, he stroked Elsa's hair.

"Why don't we have fun, instead?"

Elsa looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I want to build a snowman."

* * *

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm really busy since the finals are coming up. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. :)

Love lots

C.S. Isui


End file.
